Grocery Shopping
by KleineVogel
Summary: Austria goes grocery shopping... with Prussia. Warnings: human names used, childish behavior, mentions of alcohol now edited


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or a grocery store, but I do own pudding now.

Warning: about half of the transpired events actually did occur between me and my beta while shopping. Other than that there is only the mention of alcohol.

Roderich and Gilbert go grocery shopping.

* * *

Austria sighed looking over the different options of pudding. Yes, he was looking at pudding options; he had come to the grocery store to pick up a few needed supplies. But that was the thing at stores like this, there was too much there, and Roderich knew he would probably end up buying more than he originally intended. Though, he did really need to continue to save money. He sighed and was about to move on when a rather familiar figure showed up.

"Niyo niyo niyo," Roderich flinched as a finger jabbed it's self into the side of his head. Why here of all places did Prussia have to show up? It had been such a peaceful day.

"That is hardly the way to say hello to someone," Roderich sighed swatting the hand away turning to look at the red eyed person, who by this time had reached around him to also hold onto his cart.

"Get the dark chocolate," Gilbert said grinning and dropping something into Roderich's cart. He ignored the comment about saying hello, "It's really gooood," he said dragging out the word good. Roderich watched as his now shopping partner grabbed the pudding he just recommended and dropped it into the cart as well. h joy.

"I don't need that," Roderich started to say reaching to remove the pudding but his hand was grabbed and pulled away. He sighed; he'd get rid of it once Gilbert stopped paying attention.

"Let's go!" Gilbert announced moving to the side of the cart grabbing on and started marching forward. Roderich mentally groaned, why me? But went along with it, looking at what had been placed in his cart. This time he groaned aloud, of course Prussia would search him out to buy his alcohol. He was probably the first unfortunate soul the man ran into.

Roderich followed Gilbert rather unwillingly but at this point he wasn't willing to start shopping all over again and abandon the cart to Gilbert. Never mind the fact that the ex-nation would probably just seek him out again anyway. After all nothing stopped Gilbert from getting his beer and it would be better just to buy it than have the nation arrested for stealing beer. Though that held a bit of appeal if Roderich knew he again would be the poor unfortunate soul ranted to about the experience. "Stop dropping things into my cart," He demanded as the other reached up for a box of cheese its. Really, what an odd item to grab? "I have a list and that is all I wish to get," Austria continued glancing at the list he mentioned.

Gilbert wasn't paying attention. He was just merely content to drag along what seemed like a willing Austrian. Well willing to him, hey Austria wasn't protesting at all. That was unusual for him, maybe the guy just finally realized his awesomeness. More random junk food was added as they headed down the next isle, Prussia failed to notice Austria reaching in and taking most of it back out. Suddenly though his goose step down the aisle was brought to an abrupt stop. Blinking in surprise he turned back to look at Roderich. This time the other wasn't paying attention instead looking at a shelf of… rice? Pouting Gilbert squatted next to the cart, looking up at Roderich. Of course his hands were still glued to the side of the cart making it rather difficult for Roderich to move on.

"What are you staring at?" Roderich finally sighed after turning from the bags of rice, again not adding anything himself to the cart.

"I wanna ride in cart"

Roderich stared at the crouching figure before replying with a sound, "No"

"Please?" Gilbert wasn't relinquishing his hold on the cart making it impossible for Roderich to move on.

"No"

Gilbert just huffed but stood anyway letting go of the cart. Roderich was glad that argument didn't have to continue. The next aisle was rather uneventful, again to Roderich's pleasure. Maybe Prussia finally realized the stares they were getting for his bizarre behavior. Sadly soon as he stopped again his shopping partner was way too close for his personal comfort. Roderich turned to look and pushed the Prussian away. Nope, the man hadn't noticed at all, that or he didn't care.

Gilbert just moved right back not saying anything.

Roderich repeated the shove, trying to remember why he stopped in the first place. Gilbert just moved closer.

"Stop that"

"Why?"

"Get out of my personal space Gilbert," Roderich said sticking his elbow hard into the was rewarded with a sound of displeasure and a moment to his air space being his own.

Gilbert rubbed the abused spot then returned careful to avoid another elbowing, "That doesn't answer my question Specs."

Roderich rolled his eyes and started walking determined to ignore the close proximity now. Sadly it wasn't working. "Would you please move?" he finally asked wishing for invisibility right then.

"I wouldn't be walking this close if you let me ride in the cart~" Gilbert replied smirking. Why did the idiot always have to sound so cheeky?

"You are not riding in the cart."

"Please?" Came the half whine again. Not that Prussia would ever admit he whined. Austria reached up placing a sound hand in the middle of Prussia's face shoving him away. He was rewarded with another huff but his personal space became his again.

Sadly this meant Prussia returned to the side of his cart, and the goose step march resumed.

"Don't do that either," Roderich sighed. People were staring, and more than usual in Gilbert's direction.

"Ooo, pickles," was the reply. Though luckily, the distraction did cause Gilbert to stop.

"Mien Gott, Gilbert. I am not buying your food," Roderich grumbled as he watched what seemed to be a sudden game of enie-meanie-miney-moe with the pickles. He sighed though as his comment went again unnoticed and a jar of pickles was added to his cart. Why was he even bothering to say anything? Roderich knew there had to be a way to get Gilbert's attention.

"Onward!" Gilbert shouted and went on to resume his march. Though again he was stopped by the cart not following him. "Whaaat~?"

Austria shook his head, "No goose stepping, no pickles, and I'm not buying your beer"

"I won't goose step if you buy…" Gilbert stared in shock seeing most of what he had thrown in the cart was gone, "hey where'd my stuff go?"

Roderich used this moment of surprise to pull the cart away from Gilbert and continue down the aisle. A grumpy Gilbert followed after a second, but with another jar of pickles. It was at the tea that Prussia resumed step with him, adding the jar of pickles to the cart.

"Just this, I won't add anything else," Prussia promised again squatting at the edge of the cart. Roderich swore he was attempting a puppy eyed thing, but with the typical arrogance he knew Gilbert to possess it just wasn't working. Not even with the pout the silver haired male seemed to have mastered.

But he caved anyway.

"Fine, I'll buy what you have added so far. Nothing else you hear?" Roderich said before turning to debate on which tea he wished to buy this time. He rolled his eyes hearing a cheer. Picking out a tea he turned to place it in the cart to find Gilbert attempting to get in. "No"

"Please?"

"I don't want to carry you"

"It's not carrying it's pushing"

"I don't care; you're not riding in the cart"

"Not awesome Roderich, not awesome at all"

"I don't care"

"You hate me!"

Roderich decided it was best not to respond to that comment and pushed the cart along. Gilbert walking normally, thank god, next to him. Roderich looked at his list again, there were some fresh fruits he needed to get and then he could get out of there, hopefully before Prussia forgot his little promise to not add anything else to his cart.

"Hey Specs?"

Roderich glared at the man next to him.

"I want ice cream," Gilbert pouted, that same stupid pout, and Roderich just wanted out of this store now. Damn the groceries, he was just going to leave.

"Put back the pickles and you can get one thing of ice-cream," Roderich found himself negotiating.

"But pickles are awesome, like me," Prussia whined. It was exactly like shopping with a two year old. One second happy, next second upset, and always adding stuff to your cart. Except two year old children didn't know better. It was a wonder how Ludwig got though shopping... then again he was probably smart enough to go when his brother was busy else where.

"Then no ice-cream," Austria replied continuing on to the fruits.

While debating what exactly he wanted Roderich found himself suddenly alone. Surprised he looked about wondering and worrying where Gilbert had disappeared to. A plan hatched in his mind. Quickly Austria picked out some fruit; frankly he didn't care anymore, and hurried to the front. Hopefully if he got there he could have the cashier hold the pickles and alcohol… though maybe not all of it. God knew Roderich needed something after this shopping trip.

Nervously he stood in line willing himself to be as invisible as possible, yup he was still wishing for that ability. Austria opened his mouth to tell the cashier to hold the pickles when he found himself hugged from behind and a bottle of wine added to the mix.

"Thanks for buying this for the awesome me"

"Stop invading my personal space," Roderich replied embarrassed, especially at the way the cashier was staring at them. He wouldn't be able to show his face for weeks. Even then that might not be enough. Maybe he could pay someone to shop for him, that could work.

He was rewarded with a chuckle but at least Gilbert moved away. Austria shot him a look of annoyance and tried to hurry things along; really he just wanted to be out of there. Sighing, at the price Roderich paid, grabbed his stuff and hurried out of the store. And far away from Gilbert as possible in a manner of minutes.

"Specs wait up!"

Roderich walked faster.

"You forgot something!"

He paused, knowing he'd regret it. Roderich looked back to see Gilbert striding towards him holding the bags that contained his prizes for that little shopping trip. "What?"

Prussia held out the bottle of wine he added at the last minute, "This is yours, God knows you need something to drink," he said smirking. Surprised Roderich took the bottle, watching as Gilbert disappeared headed to who knew where.

Roderich looked back at the bottle, "He made me pay for my own gift, the jerk."

* * *

And the end!

Reviews are appreciated, as is going to check out my other works- which I should hopefully be updating here...


End file.
